


Goodnight and Go

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: Tamora's having a hard time with the fact that she actually enjoys spending time with someone as cute as Felix.





	Goodnight and Go

_Oh, why’d you have to be so cute?_   
_It’s impossible to ignore you_   
_Why must you make me laugh so much?_   
_It’s bad enough we get along so well_   
_Just say goodnight and go_

* * *

Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun was tough. From her nearly unmatched physical strength to her cold, somewhat aggressive attitude, that much had been made clear. She didn’t bother trying to keep up feminine appearances or to seem kind or friendly to anyone. And she never,  _ever_ , concerned herself with things that others would describe as cute. 

Suffice it to say, her attraction to Fix-It Felix Jr. puzzled her. It seemed to go directly against her programming–she was meant to spend her nights alone in a cold, stiff army cot, not out making goo-goo eyes at an eight-bit handyman. She found it almost grating, how cute he could be. She would have kicked him to the curb a long time ago if it hadn’t been for the fact that she always found herself having a good time with him–another frustrating fact.

Even now, as he walked her back to her game after dinner–something he always insisted on doing–she found herself growing increasingly irritated with his adorable demeanor. As they approached her door, he reached for her hand, reverently kissing her knuckles as he recounted the wonderful time he had had with her this evening. Tamora was positively fuming as he grinned up at her, a blush that he referred to as the “honeyglows” donning his cheeks.

“Alright, that’s it,” she huffed, pulling her hand away from him. “I can’t take this, I have to go. Goodnight.”

Before Felix could even react, she had retreated inside, slamming the door in his face. He racked his brain trying to figure out what error he had seemingly made that would cause her to be so cross with him. Inside, Tamora was leaned against the door with her hands on her knees, trying with all her might to catch her breath. How did he possibly have this effect on her?

“Ma’am?” he called from the other side, gently knocking on the wood. 

She sighed deeply before turning around and opening the door to reveal a very confused Felix.

“Have I done something wrong?” he asked with such genuine concern that Tamora nearly slammed the door on him once more. 

She sighed, running her hand over her face exasperatedly.

“Yes,” she answered matter-of-factly. Upon seeing Felix’s hurt expression, though, she amended her answer. “…No.”

“I’m sorry?” he asked, clearly confused.

She sighed once more, shaking her head in frustration.

“Damn it, Felix, why do you have to be like that?” she asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

“…Have to be like what?” he asked, still incredibly confused.

“So… So  _cute!_ ” she answered, splaying her arms out before her in a display of aggravation.

“…You think I’m cute?” he asked, looking up at her with a small smile that he couldn’t hide.

“See? Like that!” she pointed out angrily. “I’m a sergeant, Felix! I’m not supposed to get hung up on an adorable handyman who’s half my height!”

“You’re hung up on me?” he asked, giddy with honeyglows.

“That’s not what I… Oh, forget it,” she grumbled.

Tamora grabbed Felix by the collar, pulling him up to her height and kissing him fiercely. He could scarcely understand the strange turn of events that had just occurred, but this was the first time they had kissed since that night on the rainbow bridge in Sugar Rush, so he was more than happy to return the affection. He cupped her cheeks, humming contentedly into the kiss until she finally pulled away. His cheeks were bright red and, much to Tamora’s resentment, he looked all too pleased with himself. Before he could become  _too_  smug, she dropped him to the floor, turning back toward her door.

“Don’t go getting a big head now, Fix-It,” she said, the tiniest hint of a smile on her face. “I’m still angry at you.”

“Understood,” he answered, standing up off the floor. Before she had made it back inside, he spoke again. “Permission to speak freely, ma’am?”

“Go ahead,” she sighed in a combination of amusement and anticipation of whatever cheesy line he was about to deliver.

“I think you’re pretty cute, too.”


End file.
